


Wavering Reflections and Shattering Waters

by Lamaria_12



Series: WIP's [1]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Canon Universe, Human Bill Cipher, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:56:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lamaria_12/pseuds/Lamaria_12
Summary: This time, it was glitchy. Bill was fading faster, Glitching more and more out of existence.“DIPPER!”And those were final words.





	1. HDHRLUPUN

Dipper was sitting in the attic of the Mystery Shack, but it was different... Everything was grey, as if all the color and happiness had been drained from the world. He tensed, hands gripping the sheets of his bed tightly as he realized what was happening.

Bill.

Bill was there too, but he was glitchy and almost-but-not-quite transparent. He, too, was losing color. 

“W-W_Wp^*ul~ay&#+ll!”

Dipper could sense the voice in all ways but hearing it seemed. He felt like he could feel the frantic vibrations, but could not hear the words. Instead they seared themselves in his mind. A collection of letters he could see clearly.

He knew he should feel afraid, that he should be running or fighting or -something- because Bill was -right there-. The same Bill that tried to destroy the world. He knew he had a million questions. Like why he was alive, but everything was disconnected. Any thoughts away from the words, no, -cipher-, were sluggish and slow.

“u̷l̴l̸k̷ ̸o̵l̴s̸w̵  
̵  
̵n̸y̶h̴c̴p̷a̵f̵ ̷k̴h̵u̶n̸l̷y̷ ̵m̷h̸s̶s̵z̶ ̶y̵l̵c̴l̴y̴z̷l̵  
̶  
̶o̶b̶t̵h̸u̶ ̶t̶h̷n̵p̴j̷ ̸k̸l̵t̸v̵u̴ ̷o̵l̴s̶w̷”

This time, it was glitchy. Bill was fading faster, Glitching more and more out of existence.

“DIPPER!”

And those were final words.


	2. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper awakes and we see a glimpse into the normalities of their current life

Dipper shot up out of bed, his heart hammering against his chest. Across the room, Mabel was sleeping soundly. Snoring in the same place Bill was only moments ago. He ran his hand down his face, trying to convince himself that it really was just a dream, not Bill invading. After all, it was completely unrealistic, Bill would never… sound(?) that frantic. It had been years since Bill had tried to cause Weirdmaggedon, and nobody had seen head nor tail of him since. They rested easy knowing that Bill was gone for good. Dipper shook his head, everything would be fine. Sometimes dreams were just dreams.

He still wrote down the cipher Bill had given him.

Dipper went through his daily routine in the shack, Mabel made Glitter Pancakes for breakfast. She had become a surprisingly good cook over the years, and the amount of edible glitter was now… well, edible. He sat down at the table in the dining room, where Mabel was adding more pancakes to the already quite large pile on a platter.

“Hey, Dipper! You’re up really early,” Mabel said happily.

“It’s 9,”

“It’s better than 12!” She responded, “You also actually slept at home instead of the woods. I’m proud! I’m sure today is going to be a great day! :3”

“Yeah, I’m sure it will be,” Dipper said, though he didn’t share the sentiment. His dream didn’t sit well with him, it was weird for just a dream. 

Mabel narrowed her eyes at him, and he stared back, a little dazed in his thoughts.

“You need Mabel Juice™,” Mabel said slowly, which snapped Dipper back to reality.

“What? No,” Dipper said quickly while backing away., but she was already pouring the juice into a sippy cup and stuffing it into his mouth. He tried to run away but his back was to the counter, and the sugary kool-aid-lemonade-mix filled his mouth. He could feel tiny grains of sugar rotting his teeth already, and he pushed her arm away. Gagging at the god-awful substance. Was there jello cubes in there?!

“Ya like it? I added a couple candy pop rock packets in for the extra kick; by a couple I mean 6.” She giggled happily at his glare.

“One, please don’t do that again. Two, the technical term for 6 is several.” He shivered at the raw feeling in his teeth when he swept his tongue over them. It’s been a long time since he’s had something so sweet.

“Pfft, party pooper. Gasp! Party! Dipper! Let’s have a party!” Mabel bounced on the balls of her feet.

“W-what? Party for what?” Dipper asked, incredulous.

“Oh, I think of something. Next wee- no, Friday at 5:30!” She was already dialing her friends and relaying the plans to them while Dipper was already starting to mentally prepare himself for the party.

This was the way it always was after they graduated high school. Living in Gravity Falls with grunkle Stan, working at the mystery shack, or the Mall in Mabel’s case. Dipper had officially become Ford’s Apprentice while Mabel was looking into what she wanted to do in the future. For now, everything was going smoothly. No world-ending demons or serial killer ghosts.

How Dull.


End file.
